


Шестнадцать часов

by arktus



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktus/pseuds/arktus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мы должны изолировать тебя, Дженис. Шестнадцать часов – чтобы исключить все сомнения. Когда это закончится, мы забудем обо всем, что здесь случилось, и попытаемся жить дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестнадцать часов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sixteen Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349008) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> Впервые запощено на LJ 9/19/2009

**Начало**

 

 Игла выпадает из трясущихся рук, когда зомби рвется вперед, разом растеряв всю свою «смертность». Она на секунду зависает в воздухе и затем вонзается в левое запястье Джей Ди. Эллиот смотрит на него широко раскрытыми из-под светлой челки глазами.

– Джей Ди, – невнятно бормочет она, – Джей Ди, о боже. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.

– Кто-нибудь, позовите доктора Кокса.

 

**Час первый**

– Итак, что мы имеем, Новичок? Только потому, что ты испытал действие зараженной иголки на себе, не значит, что ты можешь просто забыть годы медицинской практики.

– Заражение распространяется с кровью или слюной, – вяло повторяет Джей Ди, – инкубационный период для живых составляет от десяти до пятнадцати часов. Для мертвых, контактировавших с источником заражения, отсчет идет на минуты.

– Мы должны изолировать тебя, Дженис. Шестнадцать часов – чтобы исключить все сомнения. Когда это закончится, мы забудем обо всем, что здесь случилось, и попытаемся жить дальше.

 

**Час второй**

Терк заходит в камеру в защитном костюме и хватает его за руки.

– Джей Ди, чувак, я просто хочу чтобы ты знал: все будет хорошо.

Он выглядит совсем как Марти МакФлай из «Назад в Будущее», и Джей Ди надевает одну из лучших своих улыбок:

– Я знаю. Не волнуйся, Шоколадный Мишка. Это моя первая возможность выспаться с тех пор, как все началось.

 

**Час третий**

Джей Ди смотрит новости. Во всех крупных городах – беспорядки, больницы наводнены людьми, пытающимися получить медицинскую помощь для своих укушенных близких, из-за чего в отделениях скорой помощи дела обстоят еще хуже, чем на улицах. Прошло шестнадцать дней с тех пор, как он в последний раз выходил из больницы. Каждый день прилетает вертолет с продовольствием и медикаментами. Впервые Джей Ди осознает, что у него все перспективы остаться здесь навсегда.

 

**Час четвертый**

– Джей Ди, – говорит Эллиот. Ее лицо мокрое от слез, тушь потекла, и волосы выбились из хвоста. – Джей Ди, прости. У меня всю неделю голова как в тумане. Это уже третий восставший пациент, который напал на меня; а первый день Дуга в морге начался с отрезания голов у трупов.

– Это не твоя вина, Эллиот, – отвечает Джей Ди. – Ты врач, – иногда его голос очень напоминает ему еще один: тот самый голос, который Доктор Кокс приберегает для своих новых интернов, – приди в себя и возвращайся обратно. Увидимся завтра.

 

**Час пятый**

Тодд, весь зеленый, вальсируя, входит в комнату. На его животе – глубокая рана, из которой струйкой змеится кровь. Но Тодда не может здесь быть, потому что Джей Ди размозжил ему голову напольной стойкой в первый день.* Он, шатаясь, подходит к Джей Ди и поднимает раскрытую ладонь:

– Зомби-пять!

 

**Час шестой**

Следующий час он проводит в панике: кого-то не хватает. К этому времени его должен навестить кто-то еще, но Джей Ди не помнит о том, что Карла умерла, пока какая-то латиноамериканская леди в телевизоре не начинает плакать:

 _– De repente algo había cambiado en sus ojos y me atacó._ *

Тогда он вспоминает и всем сердцем мечтает забыть об этом вновь.

 

**Час седьмой**

Джей Ди смотрит на планшет.* Планшет смотрит на него.

– Мужчина пятидесяти трех лет, в хорошей физической форме падает сегодня в обморок по пути на работу. Никаких признаков алкогольной зависимости…

– Доктор Кокс? – спрашивает Джей Ди.

– Барби, я тебя слышал. Ты все еще на работе. Займись ею.

 

**Час восьмой**

«Над чем так думаешь?»

Терк снова в костюме. Его пальцы, затянутые в желтые перчатки, отбивают по блокноту чечетку.

«Доктор Кокс дал мне пациента, ему нужна моя помощь».

Терк разворачивает записку, чтобы Джей Ди было лучше видно.

«Джей Ди, этот парень умер у меня в операционной. В прошлом году».

 

**Час девятый**

– Вы думаете, я заражен, да?

– Фанни, если ты и дальше будешь так со мной разговаривать, тебе больше не придется об этом беспокоиться.

– Доктор Кокс!

– Плевать, что я думаю! Они взяли эту кровь у полностью обратившегося зомби, и она закончила свою миссию в твоем запястье. Если в организм попала хотя бы молекула, все – пакуй чемоданы.

– Врачи по всей стране ищут вакцину.

– Вирус невероятно изменчив, он распространяется среди людей быстрее, чем любая болезнь, с которой я когда-либо сталкивался. Они не придумают вакцину за следующие шесть часов.

 

**Час десятый**

 

Среди дрессированной зомби-труппы Джей Ди держит свою оторванную, гниющую левую руку так, будто исполняет коронный номер всей программы. Доктор Кокс одобрительно свистит. Конферансье, шаркая, собирает пенсы и стонет:

– Алле!

Доктор Кокс в прыжке бьет его по лицу, раскалывая череп, как скорлупку.

– Та-да! – Джей Ди шепчет сам себе.

 

**Час одиннадцатый**

 

На груди доктора Кокса висит стетоскоп, а во рту торчит термометр. Его руки в стандартных резиновых перчатках, и на этом все: никакого другого защитного оборудования.

– У тебя жар, Йоланда.

– Вы должны надеть костюм, – говорит Джей Ди, – защитный костюм, как у Терка.

– Я не собираюсь пугать своих пациентов. В отличие от некоторых служителей скальпеля, которые должны и дальше оставаться неназванными, – он стаскивает перчатки. – Ты переутомился и выдохся. Поспи – и через несколько часов будешь готов к новым свершениям.

 

**Час двенадцатый**

Он бьет в закрытую дверь. – Моя диаграмма! – кричит он, и его голос хрипит. – Кто-нибудь, дайте мне взглянуть на мою чертову диаграмму!

 

**Час тринадцатый**

Санитар подсовывает под дверь записку. Джей Ди читает первую строчку и разрывает ее на крошечные кусочки. Пот льется по нему градом, и маленькие обрывки бумаги в его руках уже отвратительно сырые.

« _Ванильный мишка_ , – говорит записка, – _я бы не продержался так долго без тебя_ ».

Он не хочет читать терковы банальности о Боге и лесбийском облаке, и о том, как тот скажет Карле «привет». Это слишком похоже на прощание, к которому Джей Ди не готов. Зомби снаружи стонут.

 

**Час четырнадцатый**

– Вы должны взять анализ крови, – лихорадка беснуется в его теле, и Джей Ди буксирует между периодами леденящего озноба и жара. Он понятия не имеет, сколько еще сможет продержаться.

– Ты либо заражен, либо нет, – произносит доктор Кокс. Дикая копна завитков подпрыгивает, страстно соглашаясь. Он не бреется уже которую неделю. – Никакой анализ крови этого не изменит. Кроме того, невозможно все время держать лаборатории в рабочем состоянии.

Джей Ди заражен. Они оба знают это без всякого сомнения.

– Возможно, если ученые смогут исследовать образец в процессе самой мутации, у них получится остановить прогрессию, и…

– Проклятье, Дарси, прекрати говорить о себе, как о чертовом испытуемом, ты не подопытная крыса.

 

**Час пятнадцатый**

– Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас, да? – говорит Джей Ди. – И, пожалуйста, не смейтесь, но если бы не было опасности заразить вас слюной, я бы прямо сейчас полез к вам целоваться.

Доктор Кокс делает шаг вперед, сгребает его в железные объятия, и теперь Джей Ди знает, что он и вправду умирает, знает, что обратной дороги из этого дерьма нет, но в эту единственную секунду ему совершенно наплевать. Его плечо влажное, Джей Ди даже не думает о том, что же это может быть, потому что если доктор Кокс плачет, он не хочет этого видеть.

– Черт возьми, парень, – бормочет Кокс в отросшую рыжую щетину. – Черт возьми, Джей Ди.

Это длится дольше трехсекундного лимита на объятия, и, само по себе, ровно столько же, сколько все _я-тоже-тебя-люблю_ , в которых Джей Ди когда-либо нуждался.

 

**Час шестнадцатый**

Доктор Кокс никуда не уходит. К его ноге под лабораторным халатом пристегнут заряженный пистолет. Он достает его, кладет себе на колени, смотрит на Джей Ди и ждет.

**Author's Note:**

> * имеется в виду напольная стойка для капельницы
> 
> * Но затем что-то в его глазах изменилось, и он атаковал меня. (исп.)
> 
> *медицинский планшет, на котором пишутся симптомы. я правда не знаю, как по-другому называется эта хрень.


End file.
